


for the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams

by sapphicroisa



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Lesbian Character, Lesbianism, Longing, Love, Love Letters, Magic, Magic-Users, Morally Grey Characters, No Lesbians Die, Useless Lesbians, Villain Wives, Villains, Witchcraft, Witches, agatha is agatha, agatha misses her lover too, dottie is arcanna, dottie misses her lover, evil but actually just morally grey, gaygaygay, lesbian love letters, lesbian period drama but not, the cat is named ebony, they have a cat!!, they're in love, vita and virginia but magical witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicroisa/pseuds/sapphicroisa
Summary: dottie and agatha write each other letters whenever they can't be together in person.they're in love.also they've been together since pre salem witch trials and continue their relationship forever.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Dottie Jones, Agnes (Wandavision)/Dottie Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. it was many and many a year ago

Darling,  
I miss you terribly. It has been but three weeks since we were last as one, but, my love, I need you here. My heart aches for you. Every breath that is drawn from my body pains me beyond words without your company. I am consumed by such an immense feeling of loneliness lately, as if you are never to come back to me. I could never live with myself if that was to happen. Please come home to me soon. Hold me the way you do when I cry.  
I love you. Return to me, love.  
Yours forevermore, D.

Dearest,  
I miss you, always. There isn't a second that passes in which you do not obliterate each of my mind's defences, sabotaging my strength with your love. From so far, I still feel it. I feel you, as if you were here with me. I swear sometimes I feel you as I drift to sleep, your fingers scratching my scalp as you often do. How is it that you manage to be so gentle, so soothing? It's as if you were sent to me from the heavens, the influence of a higher power giving you to me. You balance out my crazy with that of your own. Surely such a perfect fit is the product of divine intervention, not simply coincidence, don't you think? If I could, I should write you a novel right now, but since I cannot, I shall end here. It would irritate me beyond ends if the candle burned out before signing off, so that I will do. Good night, my darling. I love you ever so much. We will be together soon, I promise that to you.  
Yours eternally, A.


	2. in a kingdom by the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agatha goes to europe for... business. they miss each other.

My light,  
It is truly beautiful here. The nights are calm, the ocean is the only sound. The sky fades between yellow and purple in a matter of seconds, just as we do. The stars are mesmerising, especially as I write to you now, tiny flecks in the sky that hold so many meanings. If you were here, I would point out to you each constellation, and you would listen to me detail it's entire history, falling asleep with your head in my lap. I would like that now. Very much so. The stars may be beautiful, but they are insignificant when compared to you. You are a piece of art: too beautiful to be real, too priceless to touch without the risk of damaging you. When we touch, I feel as if you could smash, right there. You may crumble beneath my fingertips, leaving me behind in this godforsaken world. If you shattered, I would put you back together. Piece by tiny piece if I had to. I love you, or as the women here have taught me, te amo.  
Yours eternally, A.

Mi estrella,  
I have watched the stars each night since we parted. They bring me peace, much akin to yourself. I am awaiting your return with excitement. Sheer, undying excitement. I wish to see your face as soon as possible, to hold your cheeks in the palms of my hands, and to look at you. Then I wish to kiss you as though our lives depend on it. I wish to kiss you until I run out of breath, and then kiss you some more. Waiting is torturous, dear. Rejoin me soon. Ebony misses you dearly, as do I. Te amo.  
Yours forevermore, D.


	3. to love and be loved by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dottie is sick, and sleeps more than usual, so agatha writes her a letter instead of waking her with her worries.

Dottie, my love,  
As your head is cradled in my lap, I have had ample time to look at you, to truly take in your startling beauty. I have studied every part of your face a thousand times over, at the very least. Every inch of you is utterly ethereal, even as you suffer through sickness. Your temperature has fallen a great deal from this morning, less feverish. I think the additional rest is helping rather a lot, although I do wish you would let me brew a potion for you, or to heal you with my magic, but alas, that is not what you want, so I shall do nothing of the sort. I am just worried about you. Your expression is ever so slightly distorted at the moment, as if you are hiding the most excruciating pain. I hope your rest is painless, darling. You look almost at peace, and you look vulnerable, so I have sworn to protect you for the remainder of our days. I love you more than life.  
Yours eternally, Agatha.


End file.
